Senkah
Senkah is the alpha female of Stonepack and one of the main protagonists of Run With The Pack: Wolf Story. Her perspective is offered in many chapters of the story. History At the start of the story, Senkah's father, the alpha, has died. The funeral goes along, and she and Aki bury him. She inherits the title of alpha. Time passes, and Hades begins to have an attraction to her. Senkah takes this as respect, however, and admires Aki instead. Over the course of a few weeks, however, Senkah begins to return Hades' feelings. Hades asks her to be her mate, and they return to the densite. Over a year had passed by the start of the next chapter. Sometime between this chapter and the last, she and Hades had a pup, Faedon, who is now nearing adulthood at the start of the chapter. When Hades stormed into the densite after Darkpack had crossed the border, and Hades and Aki begin bringing up suggestions to fight Darkpack, Senkah tries to be the voice of reason. Nike and Sierra come, and report seeing a strange wolf running back to Darkpack. Senkah goes off to her den to think. Later, Senkah goes to the border at midnight and trespasses on Darkpack's territory as a warning to Darkpack to stay away. She marks her scent on several trees and catches a mouse before leaving. That night, she awakens to hearing the sounds of a distant fight, obviously by the border. When she arrives, she sees Zero fighting Atra, her sister and the alpha female of Darkpack. They argue, and Atra attempts to accuse Zero and Pinepack as the attackers and trespassers, though Senkah doesn't buy it. A fight breaks out, and eventually Atra flees, with both wolves howling threats at each other. Though Senkah does not officially declare war on Darkpack until much later, this is when the conflict between the two packs truly began. As Senkah leaves to clean a bad wound on her neck, they encounter Fox, a Pinepack wolf. Since Senkah wasn't very able to fight, Aki confronts her. It is revealed that Atra attempted to pit Pinepack and Stonepack against each other, though she failed. A possible alliance is discussed, though Pinepack's alphas never responded and nothing happened. When Senkah goes to re-mark the scent lines of Darkpack and Stonepack, Senkah spots a fat doe just on Darkpack's side of the border. Angered by her fight with Atra the night before, Senkah goes ahead and kills it. She eats it on Darkpack's territory, not knowing that she is being watched by Atra. Atra does not attack, as she is weakened, though she is infuriated. Senkah makes a mess as she buries the bones, and to add insult, marks several trees on Darkpack's side of the border, before leaving. When she returns, she laughs about it with Hades, saying that they didn't even notice her as she remained completely oblivious to Atra watching her the whole time. Senkah falls asleep, and wakes up at dawn to Zero at her den the next morning with an important message. Zero tells her that there is a strange wolf on the borders, and Senkah wakes Hades up. Aki joins them as Zero takes them there, and the wolf reveals herself to be Cedar. She claimed to be fleeing from Darkpack, and after begging her profusely to help her, Senkah reluctantly agrees. Cedar is taken back to Stonepack's densite and questioned; Senkah is infuriated at the news, but contains her anger. Senkah reluctantly accepts Cedar in, for the time being, though is suspicious. Hades shares her suspicions, and Senkah wonders if letting Cedar stay was a mistake. Senkah wakes her daughter later on in the day and calls her into her den. Senkah tells Faedon to warn Emeraldpack, and Faedon agrees. Months pass, and hunters arrive. She and Hades gather the pack at the alpha's rock, telling them that Aki was sent to investigate and to remain calm. When Zero and Faedon protests, she silences them quickly. When Aki comes back and gives them the report, he tells them about an injured loner who is being chased. She sends Faedon and Cedar back out there with him to investigate, giving Faedon an odd look. Though it isn't mentioned since neither her nor Faedon's perspective was given during this point in time, she and Faedon had talked earlier about testing Cedar's loyalty. When she looked at Faedon like this, she was telling her that now was the time to test Cedar's loyalty. Later, when the hunters leave, Cedar and Rain bring back the loner, whose name is later revealed to be Mari. Senkah demands what's happening, and Rain explains. Senkah takes pity on the loner, and accepts her in. Months later, she goes hunting with Hades, Quartz, and Rain. Together, they take down two caribou; Senkah and Hades howl to gather the pack, before she eats. After eating, they hear Emeraldpack howl, along with Darkpack. Emeraldpack's howls are noted to be mournful, while Darkpack's are triumphant. Faedon murmurs that the two packs must've fought, and that Emeraldpack must've not only lost, but one of their wolves must have died. Senkah had heard about Darkpack stealing one of Emeraldpack's pups, and she guessed that this battle had happened to take him or her back. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Senkah howled a declaration of war to Darkpack. This was when Senkah officially declared war on Atra and Darkpack. When the battle begins, Senkah howls for Stonepack to attack the intruding Darkpack and goes off into battle with Hades. When Cedar is about to kill Faedon, Senkah comes and throws Cedar off, threatening to severely injure Cedar. Afterwards, she dives back into battle. When Atra and Faedon get in a fight, and Atra is coming closer and closer to killing Faedon, Senkah attempts to interfere. However, River and Luna restrain her, and Senkah eventually resorts to begging Atra to not kill her daughter. When Cedar switches sides and saves Faedon, getting herself fatally injured in the process, Senkah is there as Cedar dies. Faedon screams at Atra when Cedar dies, and recklessly tries to rush back into battle, however Senkah stops her. Senkah later battles with Atra. The two sisters are evenly matched, and are only stopped when Hades arrives. Atra reluctantly recalls her pack and flees, leaving Stonepack triumphant. Weeks pass without any sign of Darkpack. When Aki, Zero, and Faedon hunt down a caribou, she arrives with her mate to eat. She notes the strange sounds coming from Pinepack's land, and tells Aki to check it out when he finishes. Aki agrees, and sets off. Later, Aki returns. He reports that Darkpack had driven Pinepack out of their land; when he is hounded with questions, Senkah silences the pack, and questions him, along with Hades. She plans to build a densite for Pinepack to temporarily stay at, while strengthening Stonepack's defenses and forming a strategy should Darkpack attack. She sends Faedon off to give Emeraldpack the news of Pinepack's defeat, and requests to speak with Nyx and Storm. Family Members Mate: : Hades Pup: : Faedon Sister: : Atra Nieces: : Luna : Tawny Physical Description Senkah is a soft, silky-furred, lithe, sleek black she-wolf. She has a white belly, tail tip, paws, chest, and inner ears, and deep, sapphire blue eyes. She is noted to be very agile and swift. Quotes Hades: "Why did you let her in that easily? She could be a spy! We don't know if she's telling the truth or not! Senkah: "Yes, she could be a spy. But she could just as easily be telling the truth, as well. I don't want an innocent wolf to die. : - Senkah and Hades discussing Cedar, Chapter 4 Faedon: ''"But what about BeechTreeCreek, or the other packs? They have pups!"'' Senkah: ''"What happens, happens. It's not on our land, and therefore not our problem, and I won't risk Stonepack lives doing so.'' : - Senkah about the hunters, Chapter 7 Faedon: ''"Well then, why don't we send a spy to Darkpack, see if she speaks the truth? I'd do it."'' Senkah: "No. It's much too dangerous. If this wolf is a spy, Darkpack is going to find it awfully questionable if a wolf claiming to come from Stonepack comes to join them." Faedon: "But they don't know I'm from Stonepack. I can just rub off my scent in the river." Senkah:'' "Believe me, you're my daughter. If anyone outside this pack knows me, it's Atra, and she'd recognize you in a heartbeat. You don't know if they've seen you in the loner lands or not, either. Besides, I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger."'' : - Senkah and Faedon about spying on Darkpack and warning Emeraldpack, Chapter 6 Category:Stonepack Category:Wolves Category:Alphas